


The Scars of the Past Do Not Define Us

by GreenSocksXIII



Series: VLD Rare Pair Week Feb 2017 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also Lance is kinda a very biased POV, Alteans in this don't process trauma like humans, Flashback, He hides it pretty well, Lance (Voltron) Whump, Lance and Blue's bond is pretty scary strong and comes with some very serious consequences, Lance swears far too much, M/M, POV Lance (Voltron), Shiro has some pretty bad PTSD, Shiro tries to strangle Lance to death, So Allura is a bit of a dick to Shiro, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Why do I torture my babies like this?, but i tried my best, but she doesn't mean to be, probably not fully accurate or realistic to actual PTSD, shiro needs a hug, so please don't blame them for how I had them treat Shiro, trigger warning, when lance tries to wake him up from a night terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:39:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9838403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSocksXIII/pseuds/GreenSocksXIII
Summary: [He really needed to listen to Shiro more. Like really, this whole situation could have been avoided had he not ignored Shiro’s warning. Now he’s lying on the cold as fuck Castle floor with Shiro’s vice-like grip around his throat. He’s also pretty sure he’s gonna die if the black spots at the edges of his vision are anything to go by.]Or Lance should really not try to wake up someone suffering from PTSD like Shiro is, especially if he wants to not die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is really late, but here's my work for VLD Rare Pair Week prompt Scars/Wounds. I know i skipped the previous prompt Summer/Winter, but I haven't quite decided what I want to write for that one. But either way enjoy the fic. Lance gets really possessive of his cute space dad, who he is totally crushing on, when cute space dad is blamed for things he isn't fully responsible for.

He really needed to listen to Shiro more. Like really, this whole situation could have been avoided had he not ignored Shiro’s warning. Now he’s lying on the cold as fuck Castle floor with Shiro’s vice-like grip around his throat. He’s also pretty sure he’s gonna die if the black spots at the edges of his vision are anything to go by.

Who’s he kidding though? He’d still have run into Shiro’s room in the middle of the night like he had. Really Keith might tease him about the headphones he wears at night, but he only wears them to help block out Shiro’s night terrors. The perks of being next door to each other is the fact that the near sound proof rooms they have is that it doesn’t really work all that well if you are next to each other. Tonight was the first time Shiro’s screams had made it through his headphones though, or maybe they had fallen off in the night? He’s not quite sure, he wasn’t thinking all that clearly at the moment. Well other than that he had wanted to help make Shiro’s pained screaming stop, and well he certainly had accomplished that.

Now look where that got him. Blue’s crying out through their bond. He can feel the vibrations coming through the floor, she’s trying to get out of her hangar. He wonders if Black is screaming at Shiro to stop, like Blue is screaming for him to hold on. Ironically, the black static is edging further into his vision, which is morbidly hilarious to his oxygen deprived brain. He’d laugh if he could. He hopes Blue will let the others know this wasn’t Shiro’s fault, maybe who ever replaced him would be able to do it. Blue is screaming louder now, begging him to hang on that Red was coming. Which is weird because Red was in her hangar, and you know too big to fit in the corridors of the Castle. That’s when he sees a dark blur slam into Shiro, sending the both of them sprawling away from him. Well, that certainly explains what Blue was yelling about Red to him. While Shiro and Keith, take that Pidge he can recognize that mullet anywhere, are struggling on the floor he takes the chance to roll over and begin hacking up his lungs. Which leads him to almost vomiting all over Shiro’s floor. He’s pretty sure Shiro wouldn’t mind given the circumstances, but there’s no way in hell he is gonna vomit on his crush’s floor.

There are hands on him now, soothing him, running up and down his back. He can see orange out of this peripherals, Coran. His hearing is starting to come back, and he can hear Pidge trying to soothe Hunk out in the hallway. Poor guy was a sympathy spewer. Allura’s face is in front of him now, her lips are moving but he can’t understand the words she’s saying. It’s like she’s speaking another language. Then there’s a spark in his brain, and her words begin to make sense. Oh, she wasn’t speaking English, she was speaking Altean. She asks him if he’s alright, there’s a furrow between her brows like she’s annoyed. Oops, looks like she’s been asking him that question repeatedly, he should probably give her an answer. He nods an affirmative, his throat is on fire and he’s pretty sure he couldn’t talk even if he wanted to. Thankfully, whatever is going on with Keith and Shiro draws her and Coran’s attention. As Coran pulls him into his arms, hauling him out into the hallway before passing him over to Hunk.

He’s pretty sure he hears Shiro calling his name as Hunk carries him down the hallway, but the door closes behind Coran before he can really focus. By the time, they reach the healing pods, he feels much better. He is however really worried about Shiro, even Blue agrees with him. Even with his pitiful attempts at charades, it’s not hard to convince Pidge and Hunk to go bring him something to eat and drink before he is to be shoved into a healing pod. As soon as he’s sure they are out the area he high tails it out of the healing pod room, letting Blue guide him to Shiro. His worry only increases when Blue guides him away from their bedrooms, and deeper into the Castle. If his worry was nagging him before, it’s turned into a full blown panic when he reaches what appears to be a brig. He shoves his way past Keith, when he reaches the one Blue says is Shiro’s ignoring Keith’s worried and irritated shouts.

Shiro’s on his knees in the cell before him, hands bound together in his lap with thick cuffs. Shiro’s head is bowed when he steps inside, but snaps up at Keith’s shout. Shiro is an absolute wreck, eyes bloodshot and tear tracks stain his cheeks. He doesn’t even hesitate to throw himself at Shiro, wrapping the Black Paladin in the biggest hug he can manage. He’s angry now as he pulls away, and tugs Shiro to his feet. This is no way to treat Shiro, to treat their friend, their leader. Blue roars her agreement over their bond. He almost manages to get Shiro out of the cell before Shiro begins to resist. Shiro spews some nonsense about how he can’t be trusted out there right now. He opens his mouth to shut that bullshit down, but only a broken squeak slips out. It certainly doesn’t help his case with Shiro if that look he’s getting is an indicator of anything. Now Keith’s trying to pry him away from Shiro, he can’t let them do this. The thought pops into his mind instantly, there is paper and some pencils in his room. He turns on Keith instantly, pulling the Red Paladin’s hands off him. He hopes blue can convey his message along, as he points at Keith and then at the floor. A meager and likely not understood attempt to tell Keith to stay put. He just hopes Blue can get the message across to Red, but most importantly that Red will convince Keith to obey it. Unlikely, but it’s worth a shot.

He takes off at a break neck pace to his room, and grabs his supplies as fast as he can. It’s on his way back that he runs into trouble, as he turns a corner he runs head first into Coran. Coran does not look pleased, so he tries to make a run for it. He’s stopped by Coran’s hand wrapped around his wrist. Coran begins to berate him about how he should be in the healing pod, not running around the Castle. He’s not listening not when Coran is dragging him further away from Shiro. _They_ won’t allow that. He feels Blue guidance run through him, and suddenly he’s flipping Coran over his shoulder. He pulls away with a firm yank that leaves something tingling in his wrist, and takes off back down the hallway to Shiro’s cell. He barely acknowledges Coran’s offended squawk, before he’s on a collision course with Pidge and Hunk. Blue’s thoughts merge again with his as they vault right over the Green and Yellow Paladins. He comes out of his tumble a little sorer than before, but finds no more delays on his sprint to Shiro’s cell. Of course until he barrels right into Keith and Allura at the cell entrance. Allura looks absolutely furious though concern softens her features when she realizes who has just knocked her and Keith over.

Words of concern are tumbling out of her mouth, but he doesn’t have the time for that. He begins scribbling down his demands for Shiro’s release and an explanation of the events in Shiro’s room. When he finishes it he shoves the notebook into Allura’s hands. She looks confused, but then she turns to Keith asking him to translate his writing. Odd that whatever allows them to all speak to each other doesn’t translate written words, but he supposes that explains why they can never read any alien languages.

While Keith and Allura are busy, he kneels down to cling to Shiro again. When he gets Shiro out of here, he was gonna treat the man to a spa day for sure. He really hoped that the sheer fact that he was willing to cling to Shiro would alleviate any worries the others had over Shiro’s innocence, but apparently fate is a fickle bitch. Because suddenly he’s being dragged away from Shiro, Allura’s iron clad grip on his upper arm is unbreakable. He can feel Blue rise up again, his only condition to her asked but unasked question is to not hurt the others too badly. Blue makes no promises, especially if they resist. This time he doesn’t remember what happens. Blue’s control was fuller this time, less of a guiding hand it usually was.

When he takes control again, it is to Shiro’s worried face. They are in Blue’s cockpit. How had he dragged Shiro so far? He focuses back on Shiro, who looks damn near out of his mind in worry. At least he got Shiro out of those stupid cuffs, not that he’s sure how that happened. A feed of the hangar pops up on Blue’s console, the team is outside. Allura looks fairly alright the only exception a split lip, and Keith looks absolutely lovely with his new black eye—Blue chimes in with an odd glee. He has the feeling Keith must have said something that annoyed Blue while she was in control of his body. Coran, Hunk, and Pidge look fairly alright if it wasn’t for the obvious concern painting their features. Shiro draws his attention again, which is really unfortunate because it coincides with a fierce wave of pain from the arm Allura had grabbed. He has the distinct feeling Blue had to break him a little to get away from Allura and Keith. The pain leaves him breathless. The twinging in his other wrist also seems to have upgraded from minor to throbbing. There’s an apology from Blue, but it does partly explain how Keith got the black eye. Then the real pain hits, his entire core being feels like it was sand blasted. There’s an odd guilty silence from Blue, and he sighs in exasperation. If everyone would just listen to him they wouldn’t be in this mess. Really was it so hard to believe him, or did they not trust him at all. Maybe he really was just the seventh wheel to them. The noise outside stops, and Shiro lets out a pained breath. Oh, did he just say that out loud? There’s a pained sigh from Blue, and then understanding hits him. She’s relaying his thoughts through her speakers. Damn, is his girl the smartest or what? There’s an offended shout from Pidge, but he can’t help himself from laughing at her indignant anger.

Then he turns serious as he uses his new voice to rip the team a new one for trying to lock Shiro up like he’s some sort of dangerous monster. Really, his mom would be proud of him right now. He even does the hand on the hip thing that she does when reaming out her brother Marco. He pointedly relays his disappointment at Keith. He thought Keith cared more about Shiro than that, mullet-brain attacked Garrison staff just to rescue Shiro the first time. This does get him a stern stare from Shiro though, so he backs off knowing he probably went too far. He’ll apologize later when he isn’t so pissed off. Then he gives them his ultimatum, he’ll come out and get medical attention if they leave Shiro alone. Or the both of them will stay in Blue until the other’s acquiesced. Allura looks ready to turn down his deal, but Coran stops her. After a private discussion, which Blue tells him likely was Coran reminding Allura of the danger’s Blue’s power could have on his body. Allura agrees but demands Shiro be cuffed until they could fully determine the cause of Shiro’s outburst.

Ironically, his vision goes red as his anger talks hold and he relays the events of earlier at the team. Shiro’s desperate screams as he was once again caught up in a night terror. Shiro desperately crying for Matt and Dr. Holt to be let go, tears spilling down his cheeks. How he knew he had fucked up the second he touched Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro had already warned them that sometimes he lashed out in his night terrors or if he was having a flashback. He hadn’t been able to stop himself, and he got himself hurt because of it. If they wanted to treat Shiro like an animal because he was hurt and lashed out in pain, then he was very much willing to die before they did that to someone he loved.

Shiro’s pulling him into his arms at this point, as the thread of energy Blue had given him to keep him on his feet snapped. Everything hurt too much, and he was so tired. Blue purred at him to let go, that Shiro would take care of him—so he did. Shiro’s hand running through his hair was the last thing he remembered before drifting off to sleep.

So it was certainly a surprise when he opened his eye to find himself stumbling out of a healing pod directly into Shiro’s arms. Which became even more surprising when the entire team tearfully apologized to him and Shiro both. But the icing on the cake was the soft thank you from Shiro, and the even softer kiss on his cheek. He froze though when Shiro locked eyes with him and lowly told him they would be discussing the whole “seventh wheel” thing.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole strangulation only takes about 2-3 minutes-ish, as I had to search it up on how long it takes to knock someone unconscious so don't worry about any brain damage for poor Lance. Really sometimes I worry what the NSA thinks of my search history.
> 
> AKA I really shouldn't listen to Castle by Halsey on a 10 hour loop, or I end up with something like this.


End file.
